nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Shuffle/credits
These are the credits for Pokémon Shuffle. Developed By Genius Sonority Inc. General Producer * Manabu Yamana Lead Planner * Tetsuro Itami Lead Programmer * Masayuki Kawamoto Art Director * Yoshinori Obishaku Planners * Yukitsugu Iraha * Ayumi Kobayashi * Hisashi Nakahashi * Yuta Matsumoto * Shonosuke Morisue Programmers * Mitsunobu Koyama * Yusuke Mizukoshi * Kosuke Yonaiyama * Takumi Shigeno * Ryosuke Ogawa * Susumu Murano Designers * Takahiro Masuzawa * Marina Fukui * Yasuhiro Abe * Kumiko Ito * Hitomi Uchikawa * Kaori Suda * Masahiro Shigihara * Masahiko Ito * Kaori Yasuhiro * Toru Sakuragi * Shiwa Shiori * Tsunado Eiko * Yosuke Uehara * Yurina Kataoka * Takaaki Ishii * Satoshi Fudaba * Suzuka Kuniyoshi * Akihiro Okada * Reiko Minagawa * Takuya Matsuda * Saori Takabe * Toshiyuki Hashimoto * Tatsuki Sato Sound * Tsukasa Tawada Special Thanks * Chihiro Kobayashi * Kaoru Nagai * Akira Fukushima Design * kusanagi.Inc. * sunbird,Inc * NAC Inc. * CREEK & RIVER Co.,Ltd. * UNICO INC. * ALPHA-UNIT CO.,LTD. Planning * DESIGN ACT Inc. Pokémon Icon Art Created By Creatures Inc. Icon Art Director * Atsuko Ujiie Icon Artwork * Hiroki Fujiwara * Atsuko Ujiie * Kaori Abe * Mai Ueda * Akiko Soma * Kazue Komatsu * Marie Okada * Hitomi Suzuki * Tae Fujishima Project Managers * Masamichi Anazawa * Miku Majima Nintendo Co., Ltd. Executive Producer * Tatsumi Kimishima General Producer * Shinya Takahashi Producer * Hitoshi Yamagami Coordinators * Kaori Ando * Yuki Okada Technical Support * Shotaro Iwanaga Debugged By Mario Club Co., Ltd. Debug Management * Motoki Nakajima * Masao Yamabe * Nobuya Sasaki Nintendo of America NOA Localization Support * Ryo Uchida * Akiko Kasugayama * Yuki Hirata * Joel Simon * Terry Chan NOA Product Testing * Kentaro Nishimura * Seth Hanser * Sean Egan * Tomoko Mikami * Andy Kolden * Kriangkrai Buapetch * Nami Jamesson * Kathy Huguenard * Michael Sahlin * Pablo Reyes * Sebastian Galloway * Brett Levitan * Chris Kuehnberger * Product Testing Technicians Nintendo of Europe GmbH NOE Localization Support * Kazunari Suzuki * Ryoko Sawabe * Canela Rodal * Patrick Thorenz NOE QA Coordination * Jesús Gutiérrez Cuadra NOE Quality Assurance * Matthew David Jones * Damien Brichard * Andrea Marino * Hannah Siebert * Teresa Dugnol Special Thanks - Localization * Thomas Candland * John Kratzer * Michael Bales * Katia Percca Ragas * Shari Brown * NOE Communication Coordinator Group Manual Editing * Yasushi Matsubara * Michael Barry * Stefan Dickhardt Pokémon Produced By The Pokémon Company Executive Producer * Tsunekazu Ishihara General Producers * Takato Utsunomiya * Kazunori Sugiura Producer * Naoto Ueoka Director * Shunsuke Takagi Coordinators * Chitose Kawakami * Takumi Hashimoto * Makoto Higashi * Yuui Hayashi Assistants * Kazuki Sakagami * Saori Yoshitake Technical Adviser * Takeshi Seki Test Adviser * Kayo Nakata Pokémon Brand Management * Ryohei Itakura * Rieko Kuji * Yuka Yoshihara Legal * Yusuke Tomita * Hirotaka Hayakawa * Michiko Takizawa Customer Support * Yosuke Senoo * Yohei Yamamoto Special Thanks * Yasunori Suenaga * Takanori Sowa * Daigorotoyohido Suga * Kenichi Arai * Naoki Suzuki * Sho Yoshimoto * Nana Sonoi * Sho Furutani English-Version Localization * Yasuhiro Usui * Mikiko Ryo * Mayu Todo * Shinobu Taylor * Bryan Olsson * Jeff Hines * Robert Colling * Steve Stratton English-Version Translation & Editing * Hisato Yamamori * Sayuri Munday * Jillian Nonaka * Ben Regal * Bryson Clark * Blaise Selby * Eric Haddock European-Version Localisation * Tadasu Hasegawa * Chika Tanigaki * Diego Luque de la Campa * Maya Yoshida * Owen Preece * Elena Nardo * Bertrand Lecocq * Cyril Schultz * Pierre Gauthier * Emanuel Turchetta * Marvin Andrews European-Version Translation & Editing * Lylia Khrissate * Guillaume Didier * Olivia Bonnal * Nicolas Bonnet * Aymeric Forgit * Clémence Amoric * Matthieu Béthencourt * Franck Couée * Pierre Gauthier * Marina Vallée * Kathleen Kalms * Christopher Derbort * Michael Ecke * Daniel Heucher * Sina Moelleken * Ireneusz Radko * Claudia Thon * Manuela Suriano * Guido Scarabello * Marco Sartori * Silvia De Bellis * Fabio Giusti * Alice Troiani * Servando Doval Díaz * Pablo Gismero Calvo * Alberto Gracia Castellano * Enrique Joga Elvira * Virginia Paradés Gurrea * Mariona Pera i de Miguel * Eva Rodríguez Graña * Pindaro Vargas Farias * Isabel Zarco Manjavacas Localisation Quality Assurance * Pole To Win UK Ltd. (London Studio) Special Thanks * Kenji Okubo * Gaku Susai DIGITAL Hearts Co., Ltd. * Kenta Aoki * Koichi Maruyama * Shinichiro Naito * Masashi Asahi * Masatoshi Nakamura * Shinichiro Takahashi * Ryo Fukishima * Mitsuaki Shizunaga Original Pokémon Video Games Developed By Game Freak Inc. Very Special Thanks * Junichi Masuda * Tetsuya Watanabe Copyright ©2018 Pokémon. ©1995-2018 Nintendo/Creatures Inc./GAME FREAK inc. Developed by Genius Sonority Inc. Nintendo, The Pokémon Company and Genius Sonority Inc. are the authors of this software for the purpose of copyright. All rights reserved. Nintendo, The Pokémon Company et Genius Sonority Inc. sont les auteurs de ce logiciel au regard du droit d'auteur. Tous droits réservés. Category:Credits